Skyfall
by xoDolly
Summary: The Red Ribbon Army; we had been completely crushed. The entire platoon had been destroyed. The few remaining members had banded together in order to devote themselves to one thing; creating me. I was a human being bound to earth by the small parts of life that still managed to operate within me. I was bound to life by . . . fate. I just want to be normal. GotenxOC
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

Authors Note: Konnichiwa! Hola! Aloha! Bonjour! Hello, I'm xoDolly. This is my first fanfiction. This idea rested with me for a week before I drafted a character based on my imagination. I was afraid that my story would get "flamed" and I wasn't sure if it was even worth posting. After contemplating for several days I decided to actually publish this story. I have read several stories in which authors create their own characters and shove them into a universe created by another author. Some of them really irritate me while some are very creative and leave me begging for another chapter. I hope that this story progresses very well.

Chapter Summary: During the final years of operation the Red Ribbon army bands together and creates an Android meant to destroy those who defy them and stand in their way of glory. She is their redeemer. They have created their own savior. Ironically, she is the very thing that destroys them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I do not own the song "Skyfall". My story is only loosely based off of the lyrics.

I laid there. The prickle of the icy steel beneath my body caused great discomfort. I was immobile and I felt as though my entire being was bursting with electricity. . I was forced to clench my teeth with every jolt. The world was now shown in various hues. Brighter, clearer, more sharp than ever before. I blinked. Once. Twice. Intertwined wires lay attached to my limbs. My breathing was shallow and I could sense the peculiar movements of life nearby me.

The Red Ribbon Army; we had been completely crushed. The entire platoon had been destroyed. The few remaining members had banded together in order to devote themselves to one thing; creating me. I was a human being bound to earth by the small parts of life that still managed to operate within me. I was bound to life by . . . fate. Fate; the hands that molded the universe. What a sick bastard. Fate desired for a young girl to be put in terrible circumstances that no one should have to face. No matter how I attempted to play a hand in my destiny the cards had already been dealt. The game wasn't fair. It had been rigged and no amount of willpower could change it. If only I could die knowing who I was before this entire ordeal. Was I a good girl before I had been cheated? I was manipulated into believing that I served one purpose; destruction, obliteration, annihilation.

I sustained my gaze upon my figure. My attempts to move were met by hushed voices of those who had brought me to life.

I kept hearing relentless voices echoing within my mind. My programming was reminding me of my constant thirst for demolition. As if that was my only agenda.

I heard a few more voices and tossing of papers around me; the creators were documenting my time of activation. They were in a hurry. The excitement was evident in their voices. They were happy. They had produced their own savior. Rising from the ashes, generating a redeemer. It's somewhat idiotic. When would these imbeciles learn? Dr. Gero was murdered by his own creations and now these fools were following in his exact footsteps. Molding a being that surpassed them in strength and dexterity. They anticipated a day such as this, where their toy would awake and obey them unconditionally. _They deserved to die._

Fear swept through my body and ensued me. My fingers scraped the surface I lay upon. I could feel the tingle of the flowing supply of blood filling my organic parts. When had I become a person who deemed others unworthy of life? Was this all a part of the program that ensured that I would become a sadistic murderer?

Throughout my consciousness I searched for memories of what I was before this entire process. I felt nervous. I felt anxious. Beads of sweat formed on my forehead before trailing to the surface beneath me. My nostrils filled with the scent of earth. The wind enveloped me and pushed me forward. I could feel the breeze blowing my ponytail as I soared through the air. My eyes closed capturing the memory before it receded to the deepest cavern within my mind.

Before I could wonder more through the depths of my memories a voice interrupted my thought process. "A blessed day amongst years of sadness. We must rejoice." The deep voice announced. I recognized the tone as that of Dr. Flappe. I turned my head. He stood there smiling wrapped in a white overcoat. The lines on his face formed creases due to old age and despair yet he rejoiced at the thought of destroying the peaceful lives of others. "How do you feel Android 21?" He asked only trying to obtain more information for records. My hands balled into fists beside me. I lifted my gaze at the genius behind my modifications. His beady black eyes stared at me ogling my physique.

"Ready." I managed a whisper. My gaze shifted to the exit nearby. Outside of that door were guards who upon emergency would surely fire. I wondered if they would fire at me when I gripped their throat in my hands. In a short amount of time they would know what it felt like to have their life mercilessly ripped away from them. They would take their last breaths and die horrendously without their families beside them. Without any last words. I didn't feel any guilt for planning their deaths. They were planning the deaths of millions of people in order to gain power. They were greedy hounds. Eagerly awaiting the next opportunity to gain wealth.

"Soon you will know what it means to be a true warrior. Soon you will know victory!" Dr. Flappe exclaimed. He moved throughout the room speaking of great triumph. His hands were tucked behind his back and he began to speak with a great enthusiasm. "You are now the inferior species. Why should I take orders from the likes of you?" I screamed. My upper half of my body rose from the table. He was experiencing panic. His hands shook as he reached for the device to call in reinforcements. "Android 21, you should think more clearly. You . . . you could have everything!" He squeaked. He was dreading this moment; mainly because he never thought it would happen. How could he not expect this? He was blinded by his own goals.

I swung my legs over the side of the table removing the rest of the troublesome wires. My eyes glanced at a nearby mirror. A piece of white cloth covered my left eye. An eye patch. Out of curiosity I began to lift the patch. "STOP! S-stop!" Dr. Flappe managed a scream. I continued to raise the patch.

The room was filled with a blinding light. My body began convulsing. It felt as though my internal organs were releasing themselves through my eye. Screams of pain assaulted my ears. Sobs racked my body. I yelped as I tried to endure the torture my body was driving me through. I wrapped my arms around my frame. It felt as though my lungs were convulsing. I hurt, my mind was racing as was my heart…no amount of preparation would have prepared me for what was taking place at this very moment. A voice crept into the entrance of my mind. _Rise Up! Kill thy enemy! Murder those who stand in the way!_ My head rose to meet a mystical creature whose golden eyes bore through my soul. Flames danced around his being and he seemed to stretch for miles. The whiskers on his face were alabaster and the scales on his body appearing as if they were carved from jade stones reflected the flames. _Don't be a coward! Nothing good comes to those who wait for what they want!_ His voice roared shaking the very foundation of the building. I struggled to pull my body from the floor. My knees buckled beneath the weight of my structure. I grabbed a nearby stool using it as support. "W-who are you?" I stammered. There had to be a logical explanation. Was I dreaming? _Don't question my origin!_ He growled. An agonizing pain subdued in her eye. She hesitantly scanned the room. Dr. Flappe's lifeless body laid next to the monitors. His hand remained outstretched reaching for his emergency button. His mouth was still open as if he had died screaming and his face was a sickly pale color. It seemed as though the life had been sucked from him.

The door burst open and guards rushed in. Their jaws dropped in disbelief.

I raised my hand gathering a ball of ki into it. The energy formed quickly as if it was impatient and prepared to destroy the life forms before me. I threw the ki blast at the nearest guard searing through his clothing and enveloping him in deaths grip. A smirk crept onto my features.

A guard charged towards me raising his fist. "You just don't have a clue." My cold voice carried the message. I cocked my head to the side and giggled. I threw my fist at his chest reaching into his organs and gripping his heart. The vital organ lay beating in my hand. The thick red blood surrounded it. "No mercy!" The dragon demanded as he surrounded me. I flexed my palm crushing it. A blood curdling scream filled my ears.

I removed my hand and flicked my wrist allowing the blood to cover the remaining guards. "Y-you bitch!" a chubbier guard screamed. I scowled and in mere seconds he lay beneath my feet. His cranium was crushed beneath the weight of my blow. I rose my fist again pummeling the guards as they tried to capture me. My leg landed a deadly kick to a man's neck breaking it with ease. I moved faster than the human eye could see killing each one of them with rage and fury. I hunted for more prey throughout the building. The thirst for blood remained deep within my soul. I was an omnipotent being in a state of hunger. The crimson fluid was the only way to quench my thirst and fill my needs. My prey coward before me pleading for mercy. I howled with laughter. My body was splattered with the various hues of each person's blood. I enjoyed hearing their last words_. Please spare me! I have a family! I am too young to die!_ Fools. Death and time are strangers. My tongue glided over my lips tasting the metallic liquid.

Rumbling was heard near the end of the hallway. I pivoted on my heels. A young man was scurrying away from my presence. I walked leisurely towards him allowing the palms of my hands to smear blood on the wall. The dragon flowed freely alongside me. The man tripped over his own feet and fell to the floor. He now faced me. He now faced his demise. I approached his shaking figure. "You silly boy. Should I allow you to live?" I murmured. He nodded vigorously clasping his hands as if he were praying. I kneeled before him and placed my hand on his cheek caressing it slowly. "I . . . I will help you. I know y-you want to know more a-about . . . Android 18." He stuttered pleading for his life. My eyebrow quirked at this offer. I brushed a bit of his golden hair from his face. I stood up and stretched out my hand offering him assistance. He rose from the floor and brushed himself off before leading me down the hallway and into one of the many entrances. His hands glided over a keyboard as images and text presented themselves. "She is still alive . . . and lives at this l-location." He uttered nervously. He handed me a round device that blinked. "This GPS will tell you her location." He whispered.

He knew his fate. He didn't want to die. Not like this. He was so scared and so confused. The dragon inside me had been awaken and I could no longer determine the difference between friend and foe. I raised my hand to his throat clenching it in my hands. "Tw-twenty . . . twenty-one." He choked out as blood flowed freely from his lips. With that voice I felt a sharp pain in my very core of my eye. His eyes widened in shock as I began to squeeze. He had no energy to protest, He simply looked at his killer. He had managed to touch my eye patch slipping it onto my eye. I was now fighting with the dragon within my body so badly wanting to continue with his murder. My expression began to soften only to harden once more in anger as the dragon gave his final order. _Finish him. _The crack of bones echoed throughout the building. I flung his body aside. The dragon had retreated and left me to continue my mission. His presence must be activated by the removal of my eye patch. It must serve as a seal keeping him locked deep inside my thoughts. I didn't appreciate the sense of him directing my activities but, I did enjoy the unlimited power. He was an unwelcome supervisor yet a lovely accomplice. I set out to accomplish my real goal; find Android 18.

The mystery of the woman was a hushed topic among the soldiers and Dr. Flappe. Supposedly she resided on earth and had defeated the programming Dr. Gero had forced upon her. She was now a member of the very force Dr. Gero had programmed her to destroy. It was a silly rumor and the woman may not even be able to help me but, my mind wouldn't let me stop pondering her possible existence.

_No. She won't help you. You are all alone. You are a warrior not, a normal human being._ There he went again…preaching his message on being a one woman army. I could hear him continue his message…reminding me of the people I've killed and all the blood on my hands I'll never be able to wash clean. The dragon knew that my humanity was still there…hidden, but not gone. It was easy to suppress emotions, when I was being guided by the force of the dragon, murdering all those who stood in my way of my desires.

_You stupid child! You are a warrior! You and I are one. If you wish to become stronger you must remain in harmony with me._ His presence was unsettling but, somehow I knew he was telling the truth. _Your fate is already written just as those you murdered. _I was beginning to wonder what my fate was. If it was already written what was the outcome? I shook my head remembering my goal. I tucked the GPS into the pouch on my belt and ascended into the air beginning my journey . . . sealing my fate.

AN: Thank you for reading. I hope the first chapter didn't confuse you or irritate you. *laughs nervously* Don't forget to R&R. More Reviews=Quicker Updates


	2. Chapter 2: Unwelcome Visitor

Authors Note: I had a good time writing this chapter and I hope that you enjoy it. I haven't had any reviewers yet but, I won't let that discourage me. I've already begun working on some sketches.

Chapter Summary: Android 21 continues her search for Android 18.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I do not own the song "Skyfall". My story is only loosely based off of the lyrics.

I slowly crawled out of the subterranean structure into the brisk breeze of August. Yet in the silence of the night, I found solitude the best. It wasn't like I had much of a choice. I didn't hold memories of positive interactions with other beings. I observed the glowing stars above my head as I ascended further into the sky. Stars were lovely creations. They didn't have troubles or responsibilities and it didn't seem like they were bound to any place in the galaxy.

Below me, I could see the movements of tiny ant sized creatures. Humans...I thought of them with a bit of disgust. I had barely spent any time around humans when they were not trying to destroy each other. _Greedy little mortals. They would cower at your supremacy. _A smirk crept onto my features. It was the closest my mouth had come to a smile in . . . forever.

The little campfire I had lit was beginning to dim. I decided to rest under the foliage of the trees. The world appeared so serene. . .

I was dazed and could not stop observing the sky. It was so beautiful like this. I began taking in every sound of the night carefully. I remained aware of the world surrounding me. The stars twinkling in a sky. The sound of woodland critters creeping through the shrubs and tree tops. It must be nice living in a wooded area. I was stuck in between a state of meditation and anger. Why couldn't I have this? Why couldn't I have a family with a home and friends? It was so damn infuriating! Why was I cursed with such power? I wanted to cry and kick and blow things up, and I had a hard time restraining myself. _Just do it. _I felt as if I was going crazy.

I was becoming stiff. I was still sitting, unmoving, breathing shallowly. I felt like a sitting duck. What was I doing here? What did I expect to gain from pursuing Android 18? I wasn't going to kill her. Was I? No. That wouldn't be a clever move. If she was an Android that meant she was just as strong as I was. Did she have a Dragon within her also? She was older and probably had more training.

I shivered. Yes, it was a cold night. I would rather be alone on a cold night than surrounded by filthy parasites. All of the Red Ribbon soldiers were dead. They had been overpowered as if they were insects or bugs, only existing to be squashed. They ran and hid, cowering in fear.

After murdering them I felt . . . better. I had no idea if murdering other people would feel the same way. Was I a sadist? Somewhere in midst of the situation I had begun to disregard the emotions of others.

I made my decision. I would continue my search for 18.

The sun rose gracing the sky with its presence and providing light to my side of the earth once again. I glanced at my clothing. I had no idea the night could be so cold… and my clothing choice didn't help provide any warmth. The short black dress and green sneakers weren't the smartest choices for the cool night air. I cursed those who had made the selection during my stay at the compound. My entire outfit was splattered with blood anyways. I reached into the pouch attached to my brown belt and retrieved the GPS. I wasn't too far from her location. If she wasn't home then I would wait for her until she arrived.

I jumped into the sky feeling the swift wind pushing against my. My royal blue hair was now a mess. It was short and and filthy and I probably looked like a little boy. I hadn't seen a mirror since . . . yesterday.

The weather wasn't so bad during the day. I didn't feel as cold but, a jacket would be a pleasant addition to my wardrobe. My thoughts drifted for the next several minutes. I was so deep in thought that I did not even hear the monotonous beeping tone of the GPS alerting me of my close proximity to my destination.

The few palm trees about the island swayed below me as I landed on the crystalline white sand of the beach. A deserted towel lay among a small sand drift near the house. The soft crash of the waves approaching the sand and retreating into the ocean almost lulled me to sleep. A young blonde girl in a lime green swimsuit stood in the doorway of the home. Her eyes widened, surprised that I was standing on the island. Or even near it for that matter.

"Where is Android 18?" I inquired walking swiftly towards her. My voice was void of emotion. Her figure quickly retreated into the home as she slammed the screen door behind her. I clenched my fists in anger. I wasn't there to harm anyone. Had this imbecile ever heard the quote "Don't judge a book by its cover."?

I was within two feet of the door when another blonde woman came to the entrance of the door. Her hair was short and blonde and her azure eyes pierced through mine. "What do you want and why are you here?" She barked placing her hands on her hips in an authoritative manner.

I stood up straight and mimicked her stance. "I am looking for Android 18. The Android who killed Dr. Gero. If you aren't her then get the hell out of my way." I proclaimed narrowing my eyes. _You can take her. _A small sting of pain surged through my patched eye. The woman's stance changed again. This time it seemed as though she may be willing to fight me. "I am Android 18" She glanced at the Red Ribbon logo on my dress "Who sent you here!"

My hands twitched with anger and my will to fight intensified. She was challenging me. My mind began to recall my words earlier. She had more experience and training. Brute strength wouldn't be enough. "I am not here to fight you. I was not sent by the Red Ribbon Army although they created me. I wouldn't obey an order from those bastards." I announced my features hardening.

Why did I even come here? Apparently she was plagued by the same question because she repeated it aloud. We were the only two standing there that day. My shoes were filled with sand and soon my eyes were filled with hot tears.

I lowered my head as angry tears began to form. "This is senseless . . . right? For two years you were only a product of my vivid imagination. Y-you were a hero but . . . you were unaware. I would go to sleep and allow my dreams to create wonderful scenes in which . . . you rescued me from those t-twisted men. When a person is in dire circumstances they will allow themselves to cling to any amount of hope. I was g-grasping at straws." I stumbled over each word. What was happening right now? Was I . . . emotional? "I'm n-not supposed to show emotion. I'm not even s-supossed to allow people like you to live . . . but, I want to be n-normal." I was confused by my own train of thought but, it was like 18 and I had a silent agreement.

After several moments of silence occupied by awkward tension, Android 18 sighed heavily. "In some strange way, I believe that this almost makes you a family member." The tone of her voice was monotonous but, it was still comforting. Like, a robotic lullaby. I raised my head and allowed my unpatched eye to connect with hers. She opened her arms and made a sweeping gesture "Come on in." She whispered slowly.

My feet felt like anchors that refused to allow me to enter her household. Was this a bad idea? _Yes. You weak imbecile._ I ignored that thought and forced myself to go in despite the dragons protests.

The warm temperature inside of the house served as a welcoming relief. The high pitched voice of a fitness trainer filled the room. "The TV is too loud you old bag." 18 fumed stealing the remote and lowering the volume. An elderly man sat alongside a red L shaped floor couch in front of the television. His eyes remained glued to the television screen as the women bounced around entertaining him. I removed my shoes and stood in the doorway.

"My husband will be home soon. A few of his friends and their children may be over later also." She announced leading me up the flight of stairs and into a hallway. I nodded my head slowly. An upbeat rhthym snuck its way under the door allowing us to get a small sample of the song.

She tapped her knuckles on the wooden door. After a few moments I heard the shuffling of feet and the music was turned off. The door creaked open and a young girl stood before me. "Marron this is . . . 21 and she will be staying with us tonight. Help her freshen up." 18 instructed leaving the two alone. She trusted me alone with her family member. She was testing me.

Marron cleared her throat "I think you may want to change. You may be a half of a size larger than me but, we can definitely find you something to wear."

I sat idly in a wooden chair wearing only baggy teal socks and a white t-shirt while the perky blonde searched through her closet hunting for a pair of shorts that she swore she had recently placed there. It had been like this for the past forty-five minutes. After Marron taught me how to use a shower, I was finally able to cleanse my body of all the dirt and grime accumulated over the past couple of days.

Marron's room was painted in the same shade of pink as the exterior of Kame House. Posters of musicians and teenage soap opera characters decorated the walls. I had inquired about each person curiously and she informed me enthusiastically. She seemed to really like a young man named Barry Kahn. Her eyes became glazed over as she described his most handsome and attractive features.

"Found them! I knew they were in there somewhere!" she announced victoriously presenting a pair of faded high-waist shorts.

I slipped my legs into them and buckled the brown belt. Marron stared at me as I rolled the sleeves of the t-shirt up. She tapped her foot on the floor somewhat impatiently. After yet another moment of awkward silence, I finally realized that she wanted me to say thank you. I had never really thanked anyone before and I really didn't see a need to thank her for the clothing. "You're welcome." She huffed turning away from me and picking up an issue of another teen magazine.

"I didn't say Thank you." I replied exiting via the bedroom door. She was deeply engaged in the article yet her ears perked up after hearing my response.

I slipped down the stairs and into the living area. The elderly man was no longer there and 18 was cooking a meal for later.

"Krillen's friends eat a lot. Come and help me by preparing the onigiri." She demanded offering me a knife.

I grabbed the knife cautiously. I wasn't quite sure what onigiri even was. Suddenly, I didn't feel as smart anymore and it wasn't a good feeling. She glanced at my still form and raised a single eyebrow. Silence was becoming a very common form of communication between the two of us. She gave me a small nod and began instructing me on how to properly prepare onigiri.

We talked for hours about the Red Ribbon Army and my stay there. She seemed genuinely interested in my experiences. "How did you escape?" she questioned while her hands gracefully chopped green onions. I paused remembering the number of people I had murdered.

"I murdered anyone who stood in my way . . . and if they ran I hunted them down." I answered shrugging my shoulders casually. Her face and movements remained the same as if I hadn't even answered.

AN: I know this all may seem confusing and her emotions may seem inconsistent but, 21 is confused about emotions. She was told that she was perfect but, she is flawed. She was told that she couldn't feel emotion, but she has cried. She has trouble understanding the way emotions work and 18 is really the only person who understands that at this moment. That is why I included their moments of silent communication. It is odd but, you will grow to understand 21 more with each chapter.


End file.
